Change of Reality
by gonattsaga
Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universefic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.... so obviously there's a mild AUwarning on
1. The Prologue

Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universe-fic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.

Genre: Romance/AU – Rating: PG

Warning: apart from the AU and slight OOC, nothing major. This is obviously slash, but nothing graphic I think.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (also Hermoine/Ron, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius)

**Change of Reality**

**Part one – The Prologue**

Shivering slightly in the cool September breeze, Harry pulled his muggle jacket tighter around himself, as he looked around, desperately hoping for a glimpse of his friends anytime soon. He'd gotten a note by Ron's owl Pig earlier that morning, saying him, Hermione and Ginny were running late and that they would meet him at King's Cross Station instead of Diagon Alley. He'd waited for them for about a quarter of an hour now, and looking anxiously towards the big clock on the wall above his head, he noticed that it was already five minutes to eleven. Sighing, he picked up Hedwig's cage and bent down to grasp the handle of his trunk, thinking it would not do anyone any good if he missed the train too.

He straightened up and turned towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and taking a deep steadying breath, he walked into it firmly only to come out on the other side, where platform 9 ¾ lay and the Hogwarts express were already huffing and puffing, getting ready for take off. He frowned and bit his lip a little anxiously, casting a glance over his shoulder, hoping to find his friends behind him, but when he didn't he continued towards the train.

Heaving his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express, and Hedwig's cage on top of it, Harry put one foot on the step and was just about to hoist himself up and board when he heard a voice calling from behind him and he looked back to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny running towards him, Ginny waving. Harry was just about to smile at them, when he slipped and lost his balance. Reaching out to grab something to steady himself, his hands unfortunately grasped thin air and he fell unceremoniously to the ground, the world going instantly black.


	2. The Possible Concussion

Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universe-fic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.

Genre: Romance/AU – Rating: PG

Warning: apart from the AU and slight OOC, nothing major. This is obviously slash, but nothing graphic I think.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (also Hermoine/Ron, Ginny/Neville, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius)

**Change of Reality**

**Part two – The Possible Concussion**

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" a voice was screaming somewhere in the dark distance, he noticed numbly, and as the voice grew louder and more desperate, his headache grew more persistant. Groaning slightly, he stirred and attempted to reach up and clutch his head which felt like it was about to explode.

"He's waking up!" the voice exclaimed in overjoyed relief. Harry wanted to tell it to keep the volume down, but so far he hadn't figured out how to get his mouth to work properly yet. He tried to sit up, but something seemed to weight down on his shoulders and push him back down, "Oh no you don't! You may have a concussion!" the voice said seriously.

After another moment, his vision started to blur, the darkness fading away and slowly the world around him came into view.

Four worried faces were staring down at him, and the minute he'd blinked his eyes all the way open, all four faces lit up in identical grins. He frowned, squinting at them slightly as if still trying to make them out although their features were as clear as ever by now. There were two girls and two boys' faces. Three of them he recognized immediatly, because they were in his year, all of them Gryffindors, although he couldn't place the name of the second boy whose smile was the most nervous and anxious. It might be Lostbottom or something like that, but he wasn't sure. The redhead he recognized from Quidditch, that was Ron Weasley and the girl at his side with the bushy brown hair was that overintelligent Granger-girl, whose name he knew inevitably from all the classes he shared with the Gryffindors, since she was always very keen to answer the Professors' questions. The second girl, he didn't recognize per se, but the ginger hair and amount of freckles across her face suggested she was a Weasley as well and since he could put two and two together he figured she was Ron's little sister.

The grins on all of their faces had faded remarkably while he had taken his time to go through all of this in hid head, and been replaced by frowns of worry, and in Lottbottom's(?) case anxiety.

"Harry? How are you feeling?" the Granger-girl asked, and he could sense that her fingers were itching toward her wand, as though she could barely restrain herself from working a particularly difficult spell to make whatever was wrong with him go away, if only just to prove that she could.

"Erm, I'm fine thanks..." he mumbled and tried to sit up again, but Granger promptly pushed him back down again, "I told you, lay still!" she scolded, "You may have a concussion, I don't think you should move until we-"

"Hermoine, give it a rest" said Ron who must've sensed Harry's annoyance that had fired up, because he stood up for him, "Harry can judge for himself if he's fit to move or not..."

"I don't know..." Granger murmured indecisively, nibbling her lower lip and twirling her wand between her fingers. Her worry was starting to resemble Loadbottom's.

"I said I'm fine" Harry muttered crossly and forced her out of the way as he sat up, and then got to his feet. The others straightened up immediatly as well, studying him suspiciously as he dusted himself off out of reflex, and as he seemed able to stand up without swaying they apparantly decided that he was alright and visibly relaxed.

"Well, eh..." Harry began awkwardly, seizing Hedwig's cage and the handle of his trunk, anxious to get away from them but not wanting to seem rude, "Thanks for, eh... yeah" and he started to walk away down the aisle, searching for a compartment. The four friends exchanged looks of confusion, then grabbed their own things and went after him.

"Harry, wait up!" Ron called after him. Harry started and almost tripped over his feet as he came to a halt, looking back over his shoulder in bemusement, "Excuse me?-"

Ron caught up with him and flashed him a brief smile, but other than that he didn't offer any explanation as to why he'd stopped Harry, instead he glanced to the side and discovered the compartment next to them to be empty, "Oh look!" he exclaimed, "This one's empty! Come on!" and he slid the door open and started heaving his trunk inside.

When he straightened up again and turned to look at Harry, he was startled by the blank look of confusion that he found on his best friend's face, and got a little worried again, "Harry?-"

Harry shook himself a fraction and blinked, "I, er... Sorry, I thought..."

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, stepping up to the other boy, putting his hand gently on his shoulder he peered into his face, Harry started and immediatly averted his eyes, very uncomfortable by the scrutinizing stare, "Harry?"

"I'm sorry-" Harry tried to sound as polite as possible, as he carefully retreated from the Gryffindor's touch and took a step back, "I don't quite understand what you-"

"Well..." a familiar voice drawled to their side, interrupting him, "If it isn't Potty and the Weasel..."

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ron called out without even glancing at the blonde, too intent on what was wrong with his best friend. But Harry on the other hand had immediatly looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, and as he took in the sight of the blonde his face lit up with the brightest smile,.

"Draco!" he exclaimed, and forgetting about Weasley all together, he hurried over to the other boy, dragging his trunk with him, and put it down when he reached him. Malfoy seemed taken aback to put it lightly and he stared at Harry in an apparant state of shock as the raven-haired boy stopped infront of him, and only when he had let go of his trunk and made a suspiciously friendly move towards him did Malfoy shake out of it and stumble backwards in his rush to get away.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he shrieked, staring wildly at Harry who had frozen in mid-movement, indeed about to embrace the blonde, and now frowned, "What?"

Draco scrambled further away, his mouth working furiously but no sound emitting from it, apparantly at a loss for words. Harry lowered his arms to his sides again slowly, as he stared at the other boy with eyes wide with building fright, "Draco, what's wrong?..."

"Harry!" Ron called out to him, but Harry didn't have time for Weasley's weird behavior at the moment, and he gingerly took a step closer to Draco, "Draco?" he murmured carefully, "wha-?"

"You're out of your mind, Potter!" Draco screamed, attempting a sneer of contempt and failing considerably, "Get away from me!" and with that he quickly spun on his heels and fled back down the aisle from whence he'd come. Harry stared after him as he retreated, rooted to the spot and trembling slightly.

As if in a dream he slowly turned around, and his glossy eyes flickered over the four Gryffindors and a couple of other students that had joined them, "I..." he whispered, but he really didn't know what to say so he fell silent. A couple of tears escaped his eye sockets and fell over his ashen lashes and ran smoothly down his face. The Gryffindors were all staring at him in mute horror, but he didn't care. Slowly he bent down to grip his trunk and Hedwig's cage again, and then he disappeared silently into the nearest compartment.

TBC


	3. One Of Those Dreams

Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universe-fic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.

Genre: Romance/AU – Rating: PG

Warning: apart from the AU and slight OOC, nothing major. This is obviously slash, but nothing graphic I think.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (also Hermoine/Ron, Ginny/Neville, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius)

**Change of Reality**

**Part three – One Of Those Dreams**

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" a voice was screaming somewhere in the dark distance, he noticed numbly, but he couldn't afford to lose his concentration now, he was merely inches away from grasping the flutting Golden Snitch and The World Cup was at stake and... – "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Groaning slightly, he stirred obediently and flipped lazily onto his back, hoping to stall for some time until he'd caught the... – But not. The persistant voice had required a pair of hands now and they were shaking him roughly by the shoulders. The dream Snitch had fluttered way beyond his reach and the sleep was retreating steadily out of his head.

"'m a'ke..." he muttered drowsily, attempting to bat the hands away from him, but that only caused them to grab a hold of his coverlet and pull it away.

"Harry, wake UP! You're going to miss the train! It's already ten minutes past ten!"

Train, Harry thought, train... Oh yeah, Hogwarts... Grudgingly, Harry sat up and blinked his eyes open. It took a while for his vision to adjust to the light, and when it had he looked around sleepily and yawned. Then his heart caught in his throat and he shot bolt upright, staring wildly around him. Where was he?

He found himself sitting on a bed, not his own rickety cot in his room at Private Drive, but a rather big and comfortable one, in what looked like a boy's room, its walls completely covered in framed photographs and Quidditch posters, all of them magical which meant that there was a big flurry of movement all around him. Not an unpleasant surrounding to be sure, the only problem was, that he'd never seen this room before in his life.

"Harry, I'm not going to come up there again!" the voice called from what sounded like downstairs. He knew that voice. But, what... Professor Lupin? Harry's mind was a whirlwind of confusion, and after a minute of trying to sort his thoughts out into something resembling a sensible picture, he came to the conclusion that he was still dreaming. That had got to be it, Harry decided. It was just one of those wierd dreams.

Scrambling awkwardly out of bed, he padded out of the bedroom. The hall outside was nice enough, he thought. It was a very vivid dream, very realistic. He reached the top of a staircase and carefully leaned over the railing and peered down before descending it. As he stepped down form the last step, Harry found himself standing in another hallway, this one more brightly lit because of the sunlight which poured in from the big windows. There were plants on the window sills and more photographs on the walls. On the whole, this place was very homely and Harry quite liked it, even though it still felt wierd.

"Harry, your coffee's going cold!" the voice, that Harry now knew definitely belonged to Remus Lupin, called from what must be the kitchen. Harry immediatly walked through the doorway and took in the sight of it, and the two men that sat at the table in the center of it.

"Sirius?" he breathed in disbelief, a fluttery happiness filling his insides. The two men looked up at him. The black-haired one holding a copy of the Prophet lit up in a dazzling grin which Harry immediatly mirrored, while the other man scowled lightly.

"About time!" he scolded, "It's almost twenty past ten and the train leaves at –"

"- Eleven. Yes, he knows that, Moony..." Sirius teased gently, "Give it a rest, we've got plenty of time..."

"You're not helping, Sirius" Remus replied sternly before turning back to Harry, "I take it you haven't packed yet?"

"Ehm..."

Remus Lupin sighed wearily, and put his face in his hands breifly and rubbed at his eyes. He looked tired but compared to what he looked like the last time Harry saw him in real life, he looked great. His face weren't gaunt and his hair didn't have a single grey strand in it, if anything he looked younger for his age.

"There's plenty of time..." Sirius repeated softly, reaching out to cover the other man's hand with his own briefly. Remus glanced at him and nodded.

"Well, sit down Harry... Before you're coffee goes cold... What would you like for breakfast?"

Harry didn't know what to say to that, but he walked up to the table and sat down. He couldn't help but to look around him. This dream place was certainly cosy, he thought pleasantly to himself, he could definitely live here.

"Harry?" Sirius said, "Did you hear what-"

"Oh, sorry!" Harry snapped back to focus, "Could I have... Er... some toast, please? Sir?" he added politely. Both men immediatly stilled and watched him curiously, then exchanged a glance before looking back at him again, but neither made any comment so their bemusement went unnoticed by Harry who had taken to study his surroundsing again.

"Ehm, sure Harry... here you go..." Remus murmured cautiously, waving his wand and transfiguring a plate of toast from mid-air. It landed gently in front of Harry, "Thank you, Sir..." he said and beamed at Remus, before digging in. The grown-ups exchanged a more desperate glance this time, both of them frowning with worry by this point, "Harry?" Remus said tentatively, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks Professor!" Harry replied perkily, then paused in mid-chew to look back at the werewolf who was literally staring at him with wide gawky eyes, his mouth hanging open, "What?" he added a little uncertainly.

"Harry!" Sirius snapped a little roughly, "What's wrong with you?"

Harry looked between the two men, carefully putting his half-eaten piece of toast back down on the plate whilst trying to understand what was going on and what he may have done wrong. Of course, he realized that this was a dream and dreams and logic don't often go hand-in-hand, but it was a nice albeit wierd dream, and Harry wanted to make the most of it before waking up.

"Harry, your daddy's talking to you...!" Remus urged sternly. Harry blinked and snapped his head up and stared at his former DADA-teacher, "What?"

"Sirius is talking to you!"

"Y-yeah, but... wh-what did you call him?"

Sirius had gotten to his feet now, and leaned across the table to feel Harry's forehead, frowning deeply, "Are you sure you're alright Harry?"

"Has he got a temperature?" Remus urged, a note of anxious panic marring his voice.

"No, he feels alright to me...-" Sirius began, but Remus had already pushed his own palm against Harry's forehead before the other man had had a chance of finishing. When he felt no great heat, Remus seemed to relax visibly, only to tense up even further with the prospect of everything else that could be wrong with Harry apart from a fever.

"Guys, I'm alright, honest..." Harry tried to reassure them, "I... Sorry, I'm just a little tired..."

"Did you have trouble sleeping again?" Remus asked, his caring voice very similar to Mrs Weasley's when she was being gentle, Harry observed but nodded, figuring it was easier that way. Remus pulled a sad face and cupped Harry's chin lovingly, caressing his cheek with his thumb before releasing him again. Harry tried not to act as though anything about this seemed wierd to him, even though it did. This was definitely a wierd dream...

"Did you have a fight with Draco last night?" Sirius asked and gave Harry a knowing look. Harry stuck with his previous action and nodded. The two men shared a look and sat back, apparantly deciding that everything was as it should be all of the sudden.

"Don't worry about it, Harry dear" Remus soothed while resuming his tea-drinking again, and Harry had to try very hard indeed not to make the resemblance connection this time, "I'm sure you'll make up on the train..."

"Yeah" Harry mumbled, whatever, he thought, this is too weird, I should wake up...

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have a meeting at the Ministry so I can't go with you to the station..." Sirius said. Harry didn't even bother to pay any attention to the other men anymore, because he'd just get confused.

"Aww... but then you won't be able to say goodbye to Harry!" Remus objected, "And I thought we'd have lunch together after we've seen him off!"

"Aww, Moony, nobody regrets it more than I do, but it's a really important meeting... besides I can say goodbye to Harry here and I can meet up with you after the meeting's over, and we can still have lunch okay?"

"Mh, okay..." Remus agreed reluctantly, and as Harry involenteerily glanced up he was horrified to see a pout on the werewolf's face. Then, before he could look away, Sirius had leaned over the table and kissed the pout away. Harry stared. Harry blinked.

"This is a very weird dream...!"

TBC


	4. Crumbling Down

Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universe-fic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.

Genre: Romance/AU – Rating: PG

Warning: apart from the AU and slight OOC, nothing major. This is obviously slash, but nothing graphic I think.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (also Hermoine/Ron, Ginny/Neville, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius)

**Change of Reality**

**Part four – Crumbling Down**

Harry stared ahead of him, his wide red-rimmed eyes resting unseeingly on the seat opposite his own, and his face still wet and glistening even though he'd run out of tears by this point and weren't crying anymore. He felt numb. And he could barely think a rational thought through. What kept popping up in his head, however, was the image of Draco staring back at him with wide and almost frightened eyes and stumbling backwards with look of alarm, and... Harry swallowed thickly... disgust, on his face. Harry couldn't bear to think about it, but not thinking about it turned out to be quite impossible. No matter how hard he tried to clear his mind, as Severus had taught in their Occlumency lessons, he just couldn't seem to get the image out of his head.

There was a soft knock on the compartment door and Harry looked up immediatly, his stomach making a flip-flop movement of anticipation, before crumbling completely with the disappointment of hope being crushed, as the door slid open and that Granger-girl stuck her head in. Harry tried his best not to scowl, and his jaw clenched with the effort.

"Harry? Ehm, do you mind if I...?" she mumbled, inclining her head to indicate entrance, then without waiting for a reply to her request, she slipped inside and slid the door shut again behind her. Harry watched her warily as she fidgeted in front of him, her eyes flickering about the interior of the compartment, seemingly avoiding to notice the tear stains on his face for a while longer, even though she undoubtedly already had the minute she stuck her head through the door.

"Harry, ehm... a-are you alright? Did Malfoy, er... do something to you or, why are you upset?"

Harry blinked. Then frowned, "Excuse me...?"

"Well, you're clearly upset..." she mumbled, "What happened? What did he do to you?"

Harry didn't know what to make of all of this. The girl had clearly grown a lot of nerve over the summer, he thought dumbly. But honestly, she had better learn to control herself, because this was just plain rude.

Harry just watched her until she looked up and met his gaze before he opened his mouth to speak, keeping his voice deliberately clear as he did so that there would be no mistaking the message, although maintaining a polite tone at the same time, as he said: "I really don't see how that is any of your buisness, Granger..."

Her eyes widened despite his politeness, Harry noticed passively, and just as her lower lip began to tremble, she turned on her heel and fled the compartment. Harry frowned. He didn't like to see people upset, and he liked it even less if he was the cause of it, but the Gryffindors were all acting very odd and that Granger-girl especially.

They were all acting as though they shared some deep friendship with him, despite the fact that he had hardly ever spoken to one of them in his life. Sure, they were on civil grounds with the Gryffindors, and the Weasley twins had been really funny when they were still at school and them he'd spoken to on several occasions, but these people. Well. He had to draw the line somewhere. His boyfriend had just acted as though Harry was the spawn of Voldemort or something, so he didn't feel remotely obligated to humour these people by suffering their sudden pert interests in his private life. Frankly, even though he would probably feel bad about admitting this to himself later, he couldn't care less about that bookworm's feelings, especially not when the circumstances surrounding his lovelife seemed to be a quite more pressing matter.

Harry sighed wearily and rubbed at his eyes. His head had begun to ache from all the crying as well. He considered working a headache-spell on himself, but for some reason the dull throbbing in his temples were almost comforting, so he decided against in and leaned back instead. Resting the back of his head heavily against the headrest, Harry thought he should try and get some sleep to make the time go by, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to fall asleep even to save his life.

TBC


	5. Never Want To Wake Up

Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universe-fic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.

Genre: Romance/AU – Rating: PG

Warning: apart from the AU and slight OOC, nothing major. This is obviously slash, but nothing graphic I think.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (also Hermoine/Ron, Ginny/Neville, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius)

**Change of Reality**

**Part five – Never Want To Wake Up**

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sirius said, a light growling quality to his tone of voice which revealed the dog in him, Harry remarked to himself, and suspected the wierd dream to take a sudden downturn and become a nightmare, like all of his dreams tended to do, and he fervently wished to wake up before it did.

"Ehm... eh?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" his Godfather bellowed impatiently. Remus cast him a breif glare and Harry imagined he'd bit his tongue to prevent himself from snapping at Sirius for raising his voice, but then Harry noticed how suddenly the sunlight seemed to reflect particularly well in the werewolf's eyes and he realized they were covered in a layer of tears.

"S-sorry...?" Harry mumbled uncertainly, his mind whirling.

"Harry..." Sirius murmured warningly, narrowing his eyes at Harry as if trying to see his mind. Harry felt miserable all of the sudden because he had no idea what he'd done wrong and – then it hit him. Oh, he thought bitterly, how thick could you get... but he was violently brought back from his thoughts as Sirius banged his hand flat against the table top, and he jerked to attention, fixing his eyes on his Godfather again.

"I- This isn't a dream..." he murmured dazedly. Sirius frown had gone back to one of worry instead of anger, and his eyes were soft as he spoke, "Harry, I want you to answer my truthfully now... Is there something wrong?"

"No-"

"Harry..."

"No! I... I'm sorry, I thought I was... I was still dreaming I..." Harry turned towards Remus who now looked relieved and had a loving yet sad look in his eyes, but what affected Harry the most was the fact that he'd tried his best to hide the fact that a couple of tears had escaped and rolled down his cheeks, and it made Harry feel a pang of guilt and before he knew it he was on his feet, yelling almost desperately, "I'm so sorry!-"

He was horrified to hear his voice crack, and felt really embarassed all of the sudden for overreacting. But before he had time to bluch and cringe, Remus had gotten to his feet as well and killed the distance between them, and now he embraced Harry in a mother-like hug, hushing him gently. Only then did Harry realize that he'd been close to crying as well, and the realization alone made him want to cry harder than ever, and he quickly buried his face in Remus shoulder before it crumbled, noticing faintly how good it felt to be able to do that.

"Oh, Harry..." Remus sighed, "You're just exhausted, that must it... You have better get more sleep from now on... and eat lots of chocolate, and you'll feel much better"

Harry nodded pitifully and sniffed, then the embarassment caught up with him again and he pulled back, wiping his face quickly and looking at the floor. Sirius had straightened up and looked rather embarassed as well, he shuffled his feet and had his hands far down his pockets, which was a sure sign. If he'd been a dog at that moment, his tail would probably be hiding between his legs.

"I'm, eh... sorry for going off like that Harry... Remus is right, you haven't been sleeping well, I should have figured you're exhausted..."

"'S alright..." Harry muttered, "I know you guys worry... 'm fine, though..."

"Well" Remus said, "Harry, you have better get packed, it's already half past..."

"Yeah..." Harry said and turned to leave the kitchen. As he reached the doorway, however, he turned back to the other two wizards who had resumed their seats at the table, "D-dad?" he said tentatively. Both wizards looked up, but Remus replied, "Yes?"

Harry swallowed and flickerd his gaze over to Sirius, "Daddy?"

The left corner of Sirius mouth twitched, "Yes, Harry" he replied with amused patience. Harry looked between them both and swallowed again, then said carefully, "Just... wanted to say that... y'know... I love you guys..."

Remus smiled warmly at him and Sirius lopsided smirk turned soft as well.

"And we love you too, you silly boy..." Remus replied lovingly. Harry beamed and then spun around and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, the faint sound of chuckling reaching his ears. He raced up the staircase towards HIS room, to get packed.

"Hurry up!" Remus called after him, and Harry decided that although he weren't dreaming, things were wierd indeed, but even if he had been dreaming, he would never have wanted to wake up.

TBC


	6. The Worst Day Of My Life

Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universe-fic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.

Genre: Romance/AU – Rating: PG

Warning: apart from the AU and slight OOC, nothing major. This is obviously slash, but nothing graphic I think.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (also Hermoine/Ron, Ginny/Neville, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius)

**Change of Reality**

**Part six – The Worst Day Of My Life**

The Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop. They had reached Hogsmead at last. As Harry had predicted, he hadn't been able to sleep one bit. He now grabbed his things and hurried out of the compartment and off the train, looking around in search of the familiar sight of the blonde head of his boyfriend, but he didn't see him anywhere. Instead, he laid eyes on the big half giant Hagrid and decided to go over and say hello.

"'Ello Harry!" Hagrid greeted with warm excitement, waving unnecessarily. Harry smirked, "Hello Hagrid. Have you seen Draco by any chance? I ehm... sort of lost him, I'm afraid..." he added vaguely, deciding that the long explanation would be very misplaced, and besides, he wasn't even sure if he knew it himself.

"Eh?" Hagrid said, his beaming face falling a bit, "Malfoy? Er, no Harry, I don' think I've..." he trailed off absent-mindedly, his gaze flickering, then he remembered his charge, "ALRIGH' FIRS' YEARS, SETTLE DOWN!-"

"Never mind..." Harry mumbled and sighed, turning away, "Thanks anyway Hagrd!" he called over his shoulder, "See you around!"

"Oh... Yea'! SEE YEH HARRY!"

Harry winced, muttering to himself, but then he concentrated on finding himself a carriage instead and forgot about the Gamekeeper. It turned out he got to share a ride with three giggling Ravenclaw Fourthyears who kept glancing at him and whispering behind their hands, but Harry didn't pay them any attention, he couldn't think about anything except Draco.

When they reached the castle, he jumped down quickly and immediately scanned the crowd of students thronging at the gates, and finally catching sight of his boyfriend up ahead. Harry didn't waste any time, but immediatly started pushing his way through the crowd, which went surpisingly well since the other students seemed to make way for him, he notcied.

Finally he reached the other boy, and he put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and turn him around. Draco stumbled again and when his eyes setlled on Harry they widened a bit, "Potter!-"

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, his voice drwoning the other boy's, "What the hell's the matter with you!"

"Wha- Me, but..." Draco faltered for a moment, then glared back full force, "What the hell are you playing at Potter!" he demanded.

"Me?" Harry shrieked, "I'm not playing at anything, it's you who's acting wierd! Like you don't even know me and... and don't.. l-like me...!" Harry had to concentrate really hard to not start crying again and to keep his voice somewhat steady, but it was proving very difficult indeed. Draco was looking utterly bemused now.

"You've gone mental..." he mumbled, almost awed and inched slightly backwards, but before he had had time to step back, Harry had grabbed his arm, "Don't!" he cried desperately, "Drace please..."

Draco shook his head slightly as tears formed in Harry's eyes. Harry kept begging softly anyway, "Please, tell me... What have I done? Please! What's wrong, tell me!"

Draco glanced around and frowned uncomfortably as he confirmed to himself that, yes, the whole school was watching. But for some reason beyond all of the eavesdropper's comprehension, the Slytherin didn't use all of this to his advantage and mock Potter, instead he seemed to lower his voice to ensure some privacy at least.

"Potter" he hissed, "Someone must've slipped you a potion or hexed you... you should go see Madam Pomfrey..."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said, clearly not trying to keep his voice down. Draco scowled.

"Look Potter!-"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Harry cried in frustration, tears spilling down his cheeks now, "What's the matter with you, Draco-"

"Okay that's enough!" Draco snapped, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU AND YOUR MUDBLOOD FRIENDS-" (There was a collective gasp around them when he said this, because Draco hadn't used that word in over two years) "-THOUGHT YOU MIGHT GAIN BY PERFORMING THIS LITTLE SKETCH, BUT I. AM. NOT. AMUSED!"

Draco panted slightly, glaring daggers at Harry who had now begun to tremble slightly and backed away, tears running freely down his face now.

"If you want to break up with me, just say so..." he murmured.

Then rushed forward past Draco and ran up to the Castle. He ran all the way down to the dungeons, and the Slytherin Common Room, only to realize that he didn't have the new passwords. Defeated, he collapsed against the wall and slid down to the floor. He couldn't face going to the Welcome Feast. He drew his knees up, folded his arms on top of them and buried his face in them and broke down a second time.

His self-pitying sobs were soon interrupted, however, by the sound of approaching footsteps. Harry looked up just in time to see Severus Snape round the corner, and he quickly got to his feet and tried to wipe his face as much as possible. Meantime, the Potion Master stopped merely a few meters away from him and regarded him with a cold expression on his stony face. Harry sniffed, "Sev..." he murmured in greeting, "I didn't know the new passwords, so I thought I'd wait here until the end of the Feast..."

"What. Are you doing here. Potter?" Snape murmured icily. Harry was too caught up in his own misery to react to his tone of voice and the use of his surname, and sniffed again, "'m sorry, I... I couldn't bear to go to the Feast, I... I think this have been the worst day of my life!"

"Is that so Potter..." Snape said darkly. Harry nodded miserably, "Things can't get any worse from here..."

TBC


	7. Off of Hogwarts

A/N: Hello again, everyone! Yes, it's me, I'm still alive! Sorry it took so long to update... You know, persistent Real World and all of that :roll my eyes at the insanity of such a prospect: anyway, hope you'll forgive me, and those of you who haven't given up on this story: Thanks for staying with me! On with it, you cry. Al-righty then, says I. Here we go...

Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universe-fic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.

Genre: Romance/AU – Rating: PG

Warning: apart from the AU and slight OOC, nothing major. This is obviously slash, but nothing graphic I think. At least not so far.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (also Hermoine/Ron, Ginny/Neville, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius – but only in the background)

**Change of Reality**

**Part Seven – Off to Hogwarts**

"Oh for Merlin's sake...!" Remus muttered as Harry finally appeared at the top of the stairs, dragging his trunk along with great difficulty, and carrying Hedwig's cage under his arm, which meant that the poor bird was hanging almost upside-down. Remus quickly met Harry halfway and relieved him from the burden while huffing impatiently, "Trust you to take after your Daddy when it comes to time-keeping..." he muttered, "Twenty to eleven, I swear..."

"Oh, stop fretting!" Sirius called from where he was standing next to his motorbike outside on the pavement next to their house, "We have plenty of time!"

"You're not going to ride on that, are you?" Remus said, almost in panic as his gaze flickered between the bike and Harry and his muggle watch.

"What" Sirius huffed, "You never had any problem with me riding this thing before!" he countered, while hugging Harry back who'd put his trunk down and rushed over for a quick goodbye-embrace, before rushing back to Remus' side.

"Sirius, it's a Ministry meeting! What do you suppose they'll think of you if you show up on that thing?"

"They all know me, Moony, and they know I've been having this darling since we graduated from Hogwarts! Now, I clearly remember someone fretting about not making it to King's Cross on time... Shouldn't you be on your way?"

Remus jumped at that and immediatly looked around for Harry, then started as he found him standing right next to him, then he composed himself and retrieved his wand from his inside pocket and prepared to disapparate, "Hold on to me now, Harry..." he mumbled, "Have you got everything?"

"Yeah" Harry mumbled and awkwardly put his hand on the werewolf's arm.

"See you at Christmas, Harry..." Sirius said softly, "And I'll meet _you_ in an hour or so..." he added to Remus as he straddled his motorbike.

"See you, Snu- I mean, Daddy!" Harry called, "I love you!"

Sirius tensed for a split second and paused, then looked up with a heartfelt smile on his face and nodded in reply. Remus mirrored the smile as he put his arm around Harry's shoulders and hugged him close, without taking his eyes off his husband.

"That goes for me too..." he murmured, and with a pop, he and Harry vanished.

"Five to Eleven, I knew we'd cut it close..." Remus muttered as he and Harry hurried into King's Cross. Harry tried to lift his trunk up so he could carry it under his arm, but it kept slipping, so he ended up dragging it anyway. He cast an appologetic look over at a conductor who seemed to object to the amount of scratches which trailed after Harry on the floor.

"Come on now, you might make it...!" Remus said hopefully, as he steered them into the platform and lead the way over to the right barrier.

"Dad..." Harry complained between wheezy breaths, "Stop... worrying! Of course... I'll... make it!"

"Only a couple of minutes now..." Remus said under his breath, not paying any attention to what the boy had said, and practically dragged Harry after him into the barrier, without a thought on their discretion.

As they stepped out onto platform 9 ¾ they saw the Hogwarts Express ready to leave, and hurried their pace up further. As they neared the train and the crowd of parents and siblings standing next to it waving up at the windows, Remus caught sight of the Malfoys and quickly made his way over. Lucius and Narcissa noticed his presence and politely nodded their greeting. Unlike others on the platform they weren't making a spectacle of themselves by jumping up and down and waving their hands in the air, but merely gazed at their son, who in turn gazed back from the window he was positioned at. Now that he spotted Harry however, Draco Malfoy's expressionless face lit up with a beaming smile.

"Lupin. Potter" Lucius greeted the two men with a slight smirk. Remus nodded quickly in reply and grinned briefly, still out of breath, then all but ushered Harry onto the train before handing over Hedwig's cage, "There you go, we made it... At the last minute, as per tradition!..." he muttered. Harry grinned back, and quickly leaned out of the door so he could hug the older man.

"See you at Christmas, Dad..." he murmured into the werewolf's neck.

"Yes, take care now, Harry..." Remus whispered back, reluctant to let go, "I love you, you silly boy..."

"Love you too" Harry murmured as he pulled back.

"Harry!" Draco Malfoy appeared in the aisle behind him, a frightenly huge grin on his face, Harry marked and felt very uneasy, but he had decided not to say or do anything that might worry or unsettle Remus in any way, so he decided not to react to this development of the situation until the train had left the station, so he simply nodded back and flashed the Slytherin a grin of his own before turning back to the werewolf.

"Okay, well..." Remus said, a slight twinkle in his eye as he glanced at Draco briefly, "I mustn't keep you...- Draco, will you be a darling and take Harry's trunk into the compartment? Thank you...-" he added as the blonde immediatly rushed to do as he'd asked him, the dazzling grin firmly in place all the while. Harry felt slightly dizzy.

"See..." Remus murmured as soon as Draco was out of sight again, "Told you it'd be alright... Now hurry along!"

The train started to put itself in motion, and Remus quickly jumped back onto the platform and joined the Malfoys again. Harry hurried into the compartment which he'd seen Draco disappear into, and quickly took the place next to the blonce in the window. He waved goodbye to his Dad, Remus Lupin - Wierd, Harry's mind stubbornly told him. Yeah, he answered it, but I could definitely get used to it – Remus waved back, and Harry got the impression he was trying to will tears out of his eyes again.

Narcissa had slowly raised her hand and now fluttered her fingers carefully in a wavelike fashion towards Draco, whose hand twitched cooly in reply. Lucius merely raised his head and gave a small nod, to which Draco nodded back.

"Take care now boys!" Remus called and kept waving as the train began to move away. He resisted the urge to run after it as many others did. Molly Weasley for one. Seemed her youngest boy had left his rat behind.

"Well, that's that..." Lucius drawled, "Peace and quiet ensured until Christmas..."

Remus chuckled and nodded faintly, still gazing at the shrinking red spot which was the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, Lucius" Narcissa scolded lovingly, "That's absolutely horrid of you..."

"Well" Remus said, "I better get going. I expect Sirius' meeting's over by now..."

"At the Ministry, yes?" Lucius inquired silkily, "We'll walk with you then. I have some buisness with the Minister of Magic..."

"Oh, alright" Remus replied kindly, and all three of them began to make their way from the platform.

"Well, that's that..." Draco drawled in a perfect impression of his father, "Peace and quiet ensured until Christmas..." then he snorted and smiled at Harry, who carefully avoided his gaze, with a faltering smile of his own.

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

"Well" Draco said in his own voice, which was much softer Harry notcied, "I've never actually heard him say it, but I'd bet my wardrobe on it... Not that he really means it of course" he added in a hurry, "but he'd rather be hit with cruciatus than admit to missing me in public..."

"Yeah..." Harry mumbled again, and sat down on the nearest seat, his body relaxing for a brief moment before immediatly tensing up again when the other boy shamelessly took the seat right next to him, and pointedly leaving no space whatsoever between the two of them. In fact, Harry noticed, the blonde's squirmed into his seat so that their legs would connect from hip to knee, and then knee to foot. Harry swallowed thickly and willed himself not to do anything too rashly, and managed to pretend he hadn't noticed the contact, thinking it was an unintentional move from the Slytherin. That theory was stomped out rather quickly though, when Malfoy firmly nudged his knee with his own, and when Harry didn't react, leaned in even closer and reached his hand out and...

Harry jumped before he had a chance of controlling himself, as the blonde placed his hand on top of his thigh, and squeezed it gently murmuring "Harry...-"

Draco quickly retreated his hand again and sat back, staring wildly at Harry who had all but jumped out of his seat, "What? What?" he exclaimed frantically.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin qucikly, then his eyes darted all over the interior of the compartment, avoiding Malfoy's persistent gaze, "Er... Sorry! I... I'm a bit... eh-"

"Harry?" Draco murmured again, and Harry held his breath as he observed the other's hand through the corner of his eye, but this time, it settled on his arm instead, "Are you alright?"

Harry's gaze now darted between Draco's worried frown, his hand on his own arm, and floor in front of him. Draco's hand squeezed his arm a bit, and the frown on his face deepened, "Is... Is something the matter?" he asked carefully, and Harry even detected a streak of fear in his voice.

"Ehm... I'm... I'm not so comfortable with, eh... physical, er... contact..." Harry stammered, his hand figeting nervously in his lap.

"What?" Draco said, and sat back further. His hand retreated from Harry's arm, and his leg moved back to allow plenty of space inbetween it and Harry's, and after a moment's silence, Harry couldn't resist peeking over, and he saw the Slytherin in a much more familiar pose, with his arms firmly crossed and an almost-sneer on his face. His eyes gave him away however, because they were filled to the brim with tears.

"What exactly are you saying, Harry?" he murmured, his voice quivering with the effort of remaining steady and calm.

"I..." Harry frowned, and as he found himself looking into those grey eyes, silvery with tears, he realized he was unable to look away, "I..."

"You, _what_?" Draco demanded, and he lost a little of his control over his voice, as it cracked on the last note. Harry winced at the sound, and finally managed to tear his gaze away.

"I..." he repeated desperately, scanning his brain for the right answer. He felt his heart beating. He was sure it could be heard. All the way into the aisle outside. "I..."

TBC


	8. But I'm a Slytherin

Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universe-fic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.

Genre: Romance/AU – Rating: PG

Warning: apart from the AU and slight OOC, nothing major. This is obviously slash, but nothing graphic I think. At least not so far.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (also Hermoine/Ron, Ginny/Neville, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius – but only in the background)

**Change of Reality**

**Part Eight – But I'm in Slytherin!**

Snape's lip curled and he drew a slow breath, just about to speak, when they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Both of them looked up, Snape turning attentively toward the corner which he'd rounded himself not a minute ago, just in time to see Draco Malfoy appear from behind it.

"Professor!-" the blonde called, he looked flustered even though his pale complexion remained immaculate, but he sounded out of breath and had a wild look about him. He stopped dead in his tracks, and fell silent immedialtely though as he spotted Harry Potter sitting on the ground next to the Slytherin Common Room Entrance, and his eyes widened further still.

"Draco?" Professor Snape murmured smoothly, eyeing his pet student passively, regretting not having had the chance to tell Potter off.

"You!" Draco said as he stared at Harry, all but taking a step back, "Again!"

"Draco, will you be so kind as to inform me what...-"

"Professor, I swear Potter's stalking me!" Draco frantically cried, cutting the Potion Master off mid-sentence, something that made the older man scowl, but the circumstances forced him to put aside his displeasure and focus on what the young Malfoy was saying.

"He's been acting wierd ever since he got on the train! He tried to molest me, I swear!"

"Oh, Shut your face, Draco, you pathetic dramaqueen!" Harry snapped, startling both Slytherins, "I don't know what's happened to spring this on, but at least cut the dramatics and be mature about it! What did you do, lose your heart over the holidays, what's wrong with you!"

"Wha... Me?" Draco spluttered.

Snape stifled a sigh and rolled his eyes, "Okay that's enough" he hissed, "You, Potter, will remove your sorry self from my dungeon at this very instant and go see Madamde Pomfrey. You, Draco, will come to the Great Hall with me and have supper with your housemates after the Sorting is done...-"

"Severus!" Harry objected, "Don't tell me you're on his side in all of this!"

"I, as an Hogwarts Professor, Mr Potter, am on nobody's side in trivial disputes between students such as yourself, but if I were to be, rest assured it would not be yours..."

"Wha, what have I, I don't understand!"

"How brave of you to finally admit it, now get up from the floor and pull yourself together, before I am compelled to remove points from your House for trespassing..."

"Trespassing! My Common Room's down here, how will I get to my dormitory if I can't be in the dungeon!" Harry demanded. As long as he was angry, he didn't feel like crying, and as long as he was talking to Severus, he didn't have to look at Draco. That's why, when any other student would have flinched at the glare the Potion Master sent him, Harry only stared back in defiance.

"Your... Common Room... Mr Potter... Is in the Gryffindor Tower, as it has always been..." Snape murmured extra slowly, with that silkily exaggerated clarity that always made student blush with embaressment at their own supposed stupidity, a voice he never hesitated to use when addressing Neville Longbottom for example. Harry however was so geniuinely confused now that he didn't realize he should feel embaressed.

"Gryffindor? But Sev– I mean Sir, Professor– I'm in Slytherin!"

TBC

A/N: Yes I know it's short. So shoot me! – No please don't, I was only joking! I'll make it up to you, I'll make next chapter long as all hell, I promise! _meep_


	9. Avoiding

Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universe-fic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.

Genre: Romance/AU – Rating: PG

Warning: apart from the AU and slight OOC, nothing major. This is obviously slash, but nothing graphic I think. At least not so far.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (also Hermoine/Ron, Ginny/Neville, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius – but only in the background)

**Change of Reality**

**Part Nine – Avoiding**

"You're repeating youself, Harry... If you have something to say to me, then just fucking say it!" Draco all but cried.

Harry blinked furiously while trying to get his head around the whole situation and what would be the right thing to do or say at this point, but to his own horror he found himself unable to form anything but stuttering unintelligible noises, no matter how much he worked his mouth.

Just as the tears in Draco's eyes were about to spill over, and his lips began to tremble, dispite him having pressed them tightly together. Harry decided that a answer was better than no answer, whether or not it was the right one, so he blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm sorry! I... I haven't been... sleeping well... and well, I... I had this... Eh, dream, and..."

For some reason Draco visibly relaxed, and Harry watched in horrormixed fascination as he broke out in a smile again, as the tears finally rolled over his lashes and ran down his pale cheeks, "Oh Harry..." he said and before the Gryffindor had time to react, he found himself with an armful of Malfoy, who was sniffing and chuckling at the same time, and also squeezing the breath out of Harry rather successfully.

"Oh, I'm so stupid... So bloody stupid..." Draco mumbled thickly into Harry's neck. Harry didn't know what was the right reply to that, but figured it was much more important to say the right thing now than it had been before, so he bit his lip as not to say something utterly wrong, and awkwardly hugged the blonde back. Draco sighed happily and relaxed to the point where he all but melted into Harry's embrace, before he finally loosened his grip and sat back enough to look inte Harry's face.

Harry swallowed thickly again, but willed himself not to move. Draco's eyes were quite pretty up close, despite the red rim left behind by the salty liquid. Nice colour, Harry thought absent-mindedly, barely registering them moving closer until they fluttered shut and Harry felt Draco's lips brush his own. Malfoy's kissing me, he thought. Then he stopped thinking all together.

The kiss lasted only for a moment, not long enough for Draco to realize his boyfriend's lack of participation, or for Harry to realize he was just about to start kissing back. Draco sighed again, and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, his cheek brushing Harry's chest.

"I'm sorry, love..." the blonde said, putting his arm comfortably around Harry's waist. Making himself more comfortable, Harry thought dumbly, as in, not moving away. But somehow, Harry discovered he didn't exactly mind. _Not that he didn't, didn't mind. It just wasn't such an awful feeling as one would have thought_, he explained to himself, while he carefully put his arm around the Slytherin's shoulders. _Yeah, not at all awful, actually..._

"How long have you been having nightmares?" Draco asked somberly.

"Eh? Oh... not so long, I mean... a while..."

"Why haven't you told me?" Draco asked, and Harry picked up on the disappointment immediatly, the sound of feeling betrayed. He realized this question also needed the right answer, or else it might provoke Draco into crying again, and Harry discovered that he really didn't want to see the blonde Slytherin in tears again. If he'd been in his usual surroundings and everything wasn't upside down, Harry might have considered this an alarming development in himself, but now he didn't care.

"I... I'm sorry" he said simply, with just the right amount of regret in his voice. Draco seemed to melt further onto him, Harry noticed and congratulated himself proudly.

"No, it's alright, I know you're only doing it to protect me... because you... care about me..." the blonde murmured.

Finally it all made sense to Harry, the things his Fathers had said, the way Draco was acting... _Honestly, I am being thick today_, he thought, the pride vanishing instantly.

"Right?" Draco said, just a little anxiously, as he raised his head from its spot on Harry's shoulder, and peered into the other boy's eyes, searching for something. Harry caught himself immediatly missing the warmth and feeling of Draco's head on his shoulder, but didn't bother to reflect on it at the time. He met Draco's gaze, unfliching, unavoiding, almost holding his breath, as he took the plunge.

"Yeah, because I love you..."

TBC


	10. A Newfound Friend

Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universe-fic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.

Genre: Romance/AU – Rating: PG

Warning: apart from the AU and slight OOC, nothing major. This is obviously slash, but nothing graphic I think. At least not so far.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (also Hermoine/Ron, Ginny/Neville, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius – but only in the background)

**Change of Reality**

**Part Ten – A Newfound Friend**

Harry fell back against the headboard of the hospital bed with a heavy sigh. He was beyond both anger and tears by this point, now he was merely exhausted. He didn't care anymore. Everything was upside-down, everyone were acting mental, and he just didn't have it in him to bother make sense of it all anymore.

Severus Snape who unceremoniously disposed him in the Hospital Wing and quickly given Madamde Pomfrey the headlights of the situation as he was aware of it, had disappeared back to the Great Hall for the Feast, leaving a huffing Pompfrey to run her tests on a seemingly apathetic Boy Who Lived.

When all of her tests were run and none had given any result that would confirm the Potion Master or the young Mr Malfoy's beliefs about Mr Potter's health, Poppy sighed and decided to alert the Headmaster.

Not long after she'd left, there was a faint knocking on the door which carefully slid open with a squeak, and Harry turned his head to see Ron Weasley pop his own red head in through the crack and blink at him with goggly eyes. Harry Potter sighed and looked away, but as he had suspected, Weasley didn't give up so easily. Instead of leaving, as Harry had silently prayed he would, Ron inched his entire gangly body in through the door and carefully approached the boy on the bed.

"Harry?" he asked tentatively.

"What is it, Weasley?" Harry drawled tiredly.

"Ehm... Are you, have Pomfrey run her test yet, or whatever? I mean... Is there, did she..."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Harry snapped impatiently.

"O-okay, if you say so, mate..."

Harry shot the other boy an impatient glare, and noticed to his own growing irritation that the taller boy was fidgeting rather childlessly where he stood uncertainly in the middle of the room.

"Was there something else?" Harry bit out with forced patience. Weasley seemed wounded by his harsch tone, but Harry couldn't be bothered, he was exhausted.

"Sorry, you probably want your rest, yeah? Sorry, I'll just... I'll go..." the redhead mumbled, and turned his body inches towards the door, but his feet remained stubbornly rooted to the spot. Harry sighed, because he realized that despite his words, Ronald Weasley wasn't going anywhere anything soon.

"Sorry..." he mumbled himself, then bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself calm. The Weasley boy visibly lit up, even though he didn't dare smile just yet, and Harry reluctantly made the decision that he'd try not to hurt the other boy's feelings again. Not immediatly anyway. So he forced himself to grumble something else, "You're right, I'm tired... Didn't mean to snap at you..."

"That's alright, mate!"

"Shouldn't you be at the Feast?" Harry muttered, "Aren't you missing dinner?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind... I'm not that hungry anyway!" the redhead said and discretely inched closer to the bed. Harry could easily tell that this boy was a terrible liar, but figured he should be touched or something equally Gryffindorkish at the gesture, so he didn't comment on the obvious lie. Instead he sat up a bit straighter in the bed and allowed Ron to inch closer by focusing his attention elsewhere, his own fidgety hands to be precise.

"Well" Ron said, definitely closer, "I should probably leave you to your rest..."

"Well, I am tired..." Harry mumbled carefully, "I mean! You don't have to go just yet, just... in a bit... I mean, i fyou want to stay, or something..." he scowled at his fingernails. _Someone explain to him why he was being friendly to this Gryffindor who was practically a stranger! _He thought, but then he realized that of all the people that had been acting weird that day, the redhead was the only one who'd been nice to him, and that, he figured with a lopsided smile in the other's direction, was as good an explanation as any.

TBC


	11. Spoken Sentiments

Summary: Harry is suddenly acting very weird – in both universes. Yeah, you guessed it. This is a parallell universe-fic, and the two Potters are switched, causing a lot of confusion, especially for Harry Potter himself.

Genre: Romance/AU – Rating: PG

Warning: apart from the AU and slight OOC, nothing major. This is obviously slash, but nothing graphic I think. At least not so far.

Pairing: Harry/Draco (also Hermoine/Ron, Ginny/Neville, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius – but only in the background)

**Change of Reality**

**Part Eleven – Spoken Sentiments**

When Draco Malfoy's eyes filled with tears again, Harry immediatly thought; _Shit, Wrong thing to say!_

But then the blonde attacked him with a breathtakingly hard kiss, and Harry wasn't quite sure what to think at all for a while. That is, until the kiss ended, because while Draco Malfoy was kissing him – deeper than he'd ever been kissed before in his life, Harry acknowledged somewhere in the back of his head for later contemplation – he could literally not manage the process of developing actual thoughts.

When the kiss had ended however, a small development took place and Harry thought;_ Wow. _Then, after he'd gotten himself sorted, he realized that Malfoy was indeed crying again, but that he was smiling as well, so Harry guessed that it wasn't such a bad thing after all. Then Draco put his hand gently on Harry's cheek and caressed it, and Harry felt oddly warm inside for some reason, almost fluttery.

"I love you too, Harry..."

_Oh. Right_, Harry thought dumbly. Draco grinning madly again, from ear to ear, and it really wasn't such an awful sight Harry decided. In fact he was rather stunning when he wasn't being nasty.

"I'm sorry I was so weird..." he began, but Draco firmly hushed him as he sat back. Harry feared for a second that he'd upset the other boy again, but then his logic told him that not even Hermoine was that unpredictable and moody once a month or when a test approached, and he was right. Draco was far from upset.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Harry... and you don't have to tell me about the dream, either. I know it's painful enough as it to be having them, I don't want you to have to relive them as well..." he said seriously, and took Harry's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Poor baby..." he mumbled and leaned in and hugged Harry again.

"Kiss it better...?" Harry said with teasing hopefulness. Draco chuckled and pinched him playfully in the side. Harry squealed before he had a chance of controlling himself, but the embaressment was a small prize to pay for the lovely sound of Draco Malfoy's giggling. Also, he got the kiss he'd been aiming for with secret seriousness. Who would have thought being Draco Malfoy's boyfriend could be so rewarding, he mused happily as their mouths locked once more.

TBC

A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update, and that the chapter is so short and pitiful, but it's been quite hectic around here lately so… please, don't hate me! I'll continue this story, and I'm hoping to update more frequently in the near future! Thanks for reading it still! (and reviews are always welcome of course! I think I need someone to nag and motivate me!) ;)


End file.
